


my bones may break

by Marishna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Magical Stiles Stilinski, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Pre-Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Self-Harm, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Feels, stiles feels defenceless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:32:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9223238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: “What are you doing here?”“What amIdoing in the middle of the woods at night?” Derek shot back sarcastically.  “What the hell is this, Stiles?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the self-harm square for my hurt/comfort bingo card but it's not destructive self-harm, if that makes any sense.

“What the hell are you doing?”

Stiles’ head jerked up at the angry voice causing the blade in his hand to slip and he hissed when it dug deeper than he wanted into his arm.

Derek stood in front of him, blue eyes flashing as he glared Stiles down. Stiles cursed and wrapped his hand around the cut on his opposite arm.

“What are you doing here?”

“What am _I_ doing in the middle of the woods at night?” Derek shot back sarcastically. “What the hell is this, Stiles?”

“I”m practicing, okay?” 

Derek shook his head and had a bewildered expression on his face. “Practicing what? Trying to draw every creature in the area with your blood?”

“You don’t get it,” Stiles muttered and readjusted the hold on his arm. Derek’s hand shot out and grabbed Stiles gently before he could pull away. Before he knew it Derek was leaching the pain from him and Stiles struggled between passively accepting and shoving Derek away.

He swatted at Derek’s chest instead, and twisted his body away so Derek had to let go or risk hurting Stiles more. “I’m fine,” Stiles insisted. He rolled his long plaid shirt sleeve down over the wound and tried to hold his arm like it wasn’t throbbing.

“Every time I think you’re the only one that’s got it figured out…” Derek was mumbling to himself while staring Stiles down.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Stiles asked.

Derek’s eyebrow shot up. “Seriously? It means I thought you were smart, Stiles. What are you practicing out here?”

“Deaton said…” Stiles trailed off, trying to find the best way to explain so Derek would understand.

“Deaton said?” Derek prompted when Stiles was quiet for too long.

Stiles frowned and shook his head in frustration. “You won’t get it.”

“Try me.”

“I don’t have to explain anything to you.”

“So if I told Scott about this--”

“Don’t!” Stiles warned. 

“Because you’re being stupid.”

“And you’re being an asshole!”

“Just tell me what the hell you’re up to out here, Stiles!”

“I need to be better! I need to be able to do more for the pack than drive a duct taped Jeep and carry a bat!” Stiles burst out.

Derek looked taken aback. “What are you talking about?”

“I have this thing inside me, Derek. Deaton gave me the mountain ash for the barrier at the rave for a reason. I did some research on my own and found some stuff out about how to get stronger. I can use this thing, the _spark_ , to help! One of the things was about blood and using it as a focal item.”

“Stiles,” Derek started with a sigh. “You do enough for--”

“Not enough! It’s not nearly enough, Derek. I’m a target for the pack because I’m human, okay? The nogitsune was only the start of what could happen if I don’t have a defense,” Stiles explained determinedly. 

“Blood magic is dangerous, Stiles. More than anything you’re worried about,” Derek insisted.

“It’s not blood magic, it’s to act as a focal item. The way I understand it is that it’s life and so my spark will respond to it. I tried using pig’s blood from the butcher but it didn’t work as well as I hoped and the people at the shop gave me a weird look when I went in three times in the same week,” Stiles said glumly.

Derek slowly reached out for the arm Stiles was favouring. Stiles allowed Derek to roll up the sleeve and run his fingers lightly over the bloody mess. Stiles wanted to rear back and pull away because he could tell Derek saw the other cuts and remnants of other attempts he’d made. 

“Can I take your pain?” Derek asked softly. Stiles nodded and watched as the veins in Derek’s hand turned black. 

“Thanks,” Stiles murmured once he indicated Derek could stop. Derek didn’t let go of his arm though and instead stared at the cust in various stages of healing curiously.

“So it doesn’t have to be your blood?” Derek asked.

Stiles shrugged. “Works best on blood from someone living as far as I can tell. The pig blood was like a shimmer but mine is more like a rainbow, I guess. Or whatever analogy you prefer.”

Derek let go of Stiles’ arm and then grew a claw to make a thin slice down his own forearm, causing blood to well up and stay glistening on his skin even though the wound healed within seconds. “Use mine, then.”

Stiles stared at Derek with a confused look. “Uh, what?”

“If any blood can work and you get better results from human blood compared to pig imagine what mine would do.”

Stiles shook his head. “No. No way, not happening.”

“Why not?” Derek challenged. “Because it’s dangerous?”

Stiles blinked. “No! But you--- it’s just… why?”

“You want to help the pack and so do I. I don’t necessarily like this idea if yours but if you’re going to do it anyway, and I know you will, I want to make sure you’re safe.”

Stiles paused, trying to find the right words. He let his spark reach out, focusing on the blood, and felt it flare inside him like the sudden warmth of a mouthful of too-hot coffee “Thank you,” he finally said simply. 

Derek nodded and shuffled his feet. “You can come to the loft to train, if you want.”

Stiles winced. “Maybe not … at first. I’ve managed to get a few results so far but sometimes the result is lightning that causes fire.”

Derek’s eyes widened for a split second and then he nodded. “Yeah, okay. Maybe not at first.”


End file.
